tales_from_the_tracksfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas the Quarry Engine
Plot One day, there is a big order of stone to be taken from Ffarquhar Quarry to Brendam Docks and Thomas and Diesel are sent to collect it, but they can't agree on which of them is going to be the back engine. They are still arguing when they arrive at the quarry and Mavis is not happy. Diesel offers to be Mavis' back engine so she could get some fresh air away from the dirty work. This leaves Thomas stuck at the quarry. Before they leave, Mavis tells Thomas to watch out for the Troublesome Trucks and their cheeky tricks, but Thomas doesn't worry about this and says he's had experience with them in the past. Thomas works all day, waiting for the diesels to return. He begins to feel impatient and decides to take the trucks by himself. Meanwhile, Diesel is tricking Mavis into taking many goods trains with him so she can't help Thomas just yet. Thomas is still waiting and is becoming more and more impatient. He knows that Sir Topham Hatt will be very cross if the trucks do not get to the docks in time. Thomas thinks that pulling the trucks on his own, without a back engine, will impress Sir Topham Hatt so sets off with the heavy train of stone trucks. Everything is going fine until Thomas reaches the top of a hill. Then the trucks decide to play their tricks and start pushing Thomas down the hill. Neither Thomas nor the brakevan are strong enough to stop the surging trucks who push Thomas towards Maron station. Toby is at the platform and Thomas calls out to warn him. Luckily, a quick-thinking signalman is able to switch the points to divert Thomas onto a siding. Thomas hits the buffers hard and some of the trucks come off the rails. Just then, Mavis and Diesel pull up. Mavis is surprised to see Thomas and asks for an explanation. Thomas explains that he decided to take the trucks on his own because they had been taking so long. Diesel acts innocent and says to Thomas that he had told Mavis several times that they needed to return to the quarry. Diesel is scolded by Sir Topham Hatt, Thomas and the trucks are rerailed and Thomas and Mavis are sent back to the quarry to finish the delivery...and sing while they're at it too! Characters *Thomas *Toby *Porter *Diesel *Mavis *Salty *Henrietta *Cranky *Sir Topham Hatt *Stanley (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Alfie (cameo) Trivia *Thomas, Porter, Mavis, Salty and Cranky, all sing part of the song I Do Like to Be Beside the Seaside, during the end of the episode. Goofs *Toby says he has to take the quarry workers home for their supper, but it is only quarter past eleven. *When Thomas is considering taking the trucks of rock by himself, either 'Arry or Bert passes by in the background with a train of rocks. A few seconds later, he is coming back the other way with the same train. The same thing happens when Mavis is shunting at the beginning of the episode. Category:Episodes